Three different metalloporphyrin compounds are used to enhance the signal intensity of experimental tumors scanned with MRI. The purpose of this project is to identify the compound with the greater selectivity for tumor localization. We also wish to identify the minimum dose needed to produce useful concentration in the tumor for MR imaging. Finally, we will study the duration of the compound concentration after injection in the tumor and in the various normal tissues.